


Restraint

by Princess24



Series: Merlin One Shots [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cufflinks, Gen, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Betrayal is the posion of friendships. Arthur has discovered Merlins magic and locked it away. He believes its to save Merlin, but is it really his salvation. Or a death sentence.
Series: Merlin One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095560
Kudos: 18





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betrayed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982541) by [Marybunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie). 



(Merlin's POV)

* * *

  
It had been a week since Arthur had betrayed me and locked away my magic. He told me it was for my own good but i knew the truth. I could feel it in my bones. These cuffs were killing me. My magic is my blood basically. Without it would be like draining a person of their life blood. I just wish it would kill me faster. At least than i wouldn't be in constant agony with each breath I take. Its like flames roaring through my skin. Burning me from the inside out. I felt like crying it hurt so much, but I refused to let Artgur take my pride from me. He had already destroyed our friendship. Though the stubborn mule still believes I will come around. He hasn't even let me leave camelot. Which was the first thing i wanted to do when I was no longer im prisioned, but he told the guards I was not to leave the castle grounds.  
So here I am trudging down the hallways. The kings breakfadt shaking dangerously in my trembling hands. I didn't want to continue working for him but I guess a part of me still hopes he will come to his senses before..... well you know. Stopping in front of his large oaken door. I carefully rearranged the tray in my hands so I could carefully knock on the door. Turning the handle. I stepped inside and walked quietly to the table. Setting the tray down as i quietly tidied up his room. Once satisfied that it was at least decent i opened the curtains. Letting the sunlight dance across the kings tired face. Standing beside the bed. Arms folded behind my back, i waited for his eyes to slowly blink open before settling on me. A look of confusion followed by disappointment crossed his face as he realized that once again I was playing the part of the perfect servant. A new trait I developed ever since his betrayal. 

"Your breakfast is ready sire. The knights will soon be gathering for training. So it is time to arise." I softly intoned. My gaze remaining fixed on the floor as I moved to help him dress. Which he allowed me to do in silence. It wasn't until he was finally seated at the table that he dared to speak.

"Merlin how much longer are you going to play this perfect servant act. Its been a week. Don't you think its time to stop the pity party." He sighed swirling his spoon around his plate. Playing with his food.  
"I'm sorry sire but that is not possible. The only reason i remain is the orders to keep me from leaving." I flatly replied. Wincing as another flare of pain raced up my arm. I knew if the cuffs ever were to be lifted my arm hidden by the links would be black. Its a miracle I could even stand here without collapsing. 

"Merlin you know I did what I had to. That magic was killing you. It would have destroyed everything pure about you. It would have killed our friendship. "

"No sire. You did that the day you took my magic. Magic is a tool. It can be used for both good and evil. If it was corrupting me it would have already done so by now."

"What do you mean you've only had it for a few years right?"

"No. I was born with it. If you will escuse me sire." Bowing I quickly made my way to the door. I was an inch from freedom when Arthur dared to touch me. Grabbing my arm as if to hold me in place.

"Merlin..." i jerked my arm from his grasp. My dead eyes glaring at him. 

"Don't you dare touch my Arthur Pendragon. Don't you dare act like you deserve anything from me. You are not my friend, or my king. I thought you were better than your dad but obviously i was wrong." I spat shaking with rage. My whole body trembling with it. 

"You want to know why I am so upset. Well I will tell you. This cuff isn't just blocking my magic. Its also killing me. Its burning me alive. Draining me of my life more each day. My mahic is a part of me. Without it i will die. Only problem is its not fast enough. I would gladly accept death rather than this agony uou have submitted me to. But obviously i haven't suffered enough because i am not yet dead. I hope your happy now Arthur." 

"Merlin I am your king you..."

"You are not my king and never will be again. I was a fool to ever put my trust in you. I never should have saved you that day. At least if you had died it wouldn't feel like my heart has been ripped from my body everyday i remember what you did. Goodbye sire." Running from the room before he could see the tears in my eyes. I brokenly raced into one of the empty chambers. Curling up in the corner as waves upon waves of agony raced through my veins. Black dots were starting to obscure my vision as my breath came out in harsh pants. I whimpered as my body began to tremble. My heart beating painfully within me with each ragged breath I took. I smiled as I realized that I was finally about to die. No more destiny, no more betrayals, no more agony. Just sweet blissful nothingness. I could finally let it all go. Closing my eyes. I allowed my body to slump against the wall. My limbs losing strength as I took one last ragged breath before the darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

* * *

  
"How is he Gaius." I nervously asked. Running my hands through my golden locks. I had followed merlin when he had stormed from the room. Terrified that he was going to hurt himself. Only to find him curled up in an empty room unmoving. At first I just thought he had fallen asleep. 

* * *

_"Merlin there you are. I was so worried about you. Come on time to get up." I sighed bending down and gently shaking his shoulder. I frowned as his eyes failed to open._

_"Merlin?" Again nothing. It was than that his harsh labored breathing reach my ears._

_"Merlin. Wake up. You need to wake up." I pleaded getting desperate as i placed a hand on his rapidly cooling cheek._

_"Merlin! Guards guards get me Gauis!"_

* * *

"He is weakening sire. I am afraid he doesn't have long." Gauis stated. Staring sadly down on his surrogate son. 

"What but how did this happen did he take something?" Gaius stared at me as though i were stupid.

"Its these cuffs they are killing him." I frowned remembering Merlins words before he ran out.

"But how? You used to have magic but it doesn’t kill you not to use it."

"I am also not magic incarnate. Merlin was born with magic. Its a part of him. Taking it away is like draining someone of their blood. Unless you unlock those cuffs Merlin will die by tonight. If you will escuse me sire I have rounds to make." Bowing he quickly scurried from the room. Leaving me alone to my thoughts. Turning my attention to the pale figure on the bed. I sighed retrieving the key from my pocket. Unlocking the cuffs and pulling them off. I stared in horror at the blackened skin that was revealed. It was like the cuffs were flames eating away at his skin. His wrist was basically just charcoal with how black it was.  
Shaking myself. I pulled off the other cuff. Once more freeing Merlins magic. Immediately his eyes snapped open. Burning a brillant shade of gold as he took a giant lungful of air. He coughed as if just being underwater before his eyes slowly turned to me. His tired dead eyes gazed at me. As though searching for something. 

"I'm sorry Merlin." He smiled at that. His eyes taking on a bit of life after a week of death. Before once more closing as he fell asleep. Watching as his breathing slowly even put I promised myself. Never again will I lock away Merlins magic. I just hope its not to late for our friendship to be revived.

The End.


End file.
